A plug connector of the type referred to hereinbefore is known in the art from U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,804 (corresponding to EP 0,445,376 A1). This plug connector includes a housing with a receiving chamber for the plug, a first set of contacts according to the insulation displacement technology, and a second set of contacts (RJ contacts) connected with this first set, made of elongated contact strips inserted into grooves of the upper housing portion and guided closely to each other and parallely right into the receiving chamber, whereinto the plug (RJ plug) can be inserted. The contact strips are guided over long parallel paths and at small distances from each other, which results in a capacitance effect being generated between the contact tracks, leading to poorer values of crosstalk attenuation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,647, an electrical plug connector for applications in the field of high-frequencies is described, also having parallel contact tracks being each bent-off and disposed relative to each other such that they in part cross each other. By this measure, a reduction of the values of crosstalk attenuation is achieved, without, however, guaranteeing the required values for voice or data transmission over transmission paths with 100 megabits/s or in the frequency region of about 100 MHz. resp.